


Protection in Purple part 1

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is going off the rails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection in Purple part 1

Series: 6th in the 'Many Coloured Layers' series, starts a week after Seductive in Black  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, romance, angst?  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
AU version of SHATTERED, hence expect some similarities, even occasional word for word dialogue, but mostly it's mine hahahahaha... ahem  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
For Henry Jones Jr. for making me fangirl squee every time I get FB!

Lex took a deep breath and looked up. "Clark," he sighed in relief.

Clark stared at him, "Lex? What are you... oh my God, what happened?"

"Someone tried to kill me at the castle, Darius is dead," Lex explained, letting his lover draw him into the open and check him over.

"What?" Clark exclaimed, "Lex, why?" He sat Lex down on the couch, sitting with him. Clark gently touched his face where he'd been cut open from jumping through the window. Lex flinched. "Sorry," Clark whispered, eyes full of worry.

"I'm okay," Lex shook his head.

"But who, Lex? And why would they want to kill you?" Clark breathed anxiously.

"My father, or Morgan Edge," Lex sighed. He didn't want to endanger Clark, even though he knew his lover could take care of himself. But, "This whole thing with my grandparents," he sighed again, "I have evidence that my father and Edge murdered them. It was supposed to be delivered to the US attorney this morning."

"But," Clark frowned, "Morgan Edge is dead."

"Clark?" Lex raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would Clark know that?

"He, uh," Clark looked away, flushing, "He's part of my not living very honestly when I was in Metropolis."

"Oh, Clark," Lex was horrified that Clark could have been in so much danger and probably not even realised. Clark pulled away, making a strange noise. "Clark?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't myself, I didn't..."

"Shh," Lex shook his head, "I know, it's okay, you don't have to explain. It's just that Edge isn't dead, Clark, if he knows anything about you..." Lex breathed out heavily, now even more worried about his lover than himself.

"Don't worry about that now," Clark said, pulling him close, "We need to get that evidence."

"Clark? Is that you?"

Lex looked up and moved back behind the trunks. "But it's in my safe, Clark, and I can't go back," he whispered as he hid.

"Clark?" Lex heard Jonathan say. "I thought I heard someone up here. Listen, since you're up with the cows anyway, why don't you come down and give me a hand with the milking?"

"Sorry, Dad," Clark replied, "I've got some last minute cramming to do."

Lex rubbed his sore neck nervously. His tension headaches had been getting worse all week. Probably spending time away from Clark, because the only thing that had helped at all was jerking off.

"All right," Jonathan said, "But I expect you to get an A."

"Yes Sir," Clark said in reply. Once Jonathan had left, Lex stood again and let Clark tug him into a warm embrace. "I'll go and get it for you," Clark whispered.

"No! Clark, I know you can take care of yourself, but..."

Clark put a finger over his lips. "I'll be fine, just tell me exactly what happened."

@>*~

Lex paced anxiously, head and neck throbbing, as he waited for Clark.

"Lex?"

"Clark, oh thank God," Lex sighed.

Clark crossed the loft to him, hugging him briefly. "Well, I'm seriously creeped out, Lex. There was no sign of _anything_ wrong, and the safe was empty."

"Cleaners," Lex muttered, pulling on the shirt Clark gave him.

Clark nodded, "They missed a spot, I found this in the hallway." Lex took the shard of glass his lover held out to him and sighed. "I phoned Darius' house, the answerphone says his wife and kids are visiting their grandparents," Clark continued quietly.

Lex grimaced, "Darius is probably at the bottom of Crater Lake by now."

"What do we do?" Clark asked, pulling him to the couch.

Lex shook his head, leaning against his lover. "I don't know, I've got nothing now."

Clark gently rubbed his neck and Lex sighed in relief. "Isn't there anyone else who could corroborate your story?" Clark asked desperately.

Lex blinked. Chloe. He nodded.

@>*~

Clark had gone to find Chloe and Lex couldn't rest. His head hurt, his father was after him and he could hear a baby crying. Why was there a baby crying? Lex shook his head. This was wrong, why were things so confused? A truck pulling up snapped him out of it and Lex ran to the side of the barn to see what was going on.

His father was there. No, Lex couldn't let his father see him, he'd take him away, away from Clark. Lex clenched his fists and pushed them against his head. Why was that baby crying? Lex turned and looked round desperately, trying to see where the sound was coming from, listening to his father tell the Kents, Clark and Chloe that he was ill. Lex squeezed his eyes shut. What if Clark believed his father? What if he let his father take him away?

Lex clutched at his head, that baby just wouldn't stop crying. Where was it? He ran over to the other side of the barn, looking for the baby desperately.

"Lex, what are you doing down here?"

Lex turned and stared desperately at his lover, confusion filling him. "I can't find the baby, Clark."

"What baby, Lex?" Clark looked confused.

Lex squeezed the bridge of his nose, "He won't stop crying, Clark. What's happening to me?" Clark was by his side in a spilt second, holding him close, rubbing his neck again. Lex moaned quietly, the tension easing a little. "Clark," he breathed, pressing up against his lover, lifting his head. Clark made a soft noise in the back of his throat and dipped his head, pressing his lips gently to Lex's, pulling him up against his body and almost off his feet.

Lex wrapped his arms round Clark's neck and let his lover lift him right up and carry him up the steps back into the loft, without breaking the kiss as he pushed his tongue past Clark's lips and delved deep, groin tightening with need. Clark groaned quietly and sat them on the couch, pulling Lex round till his lover was lying on top of him. The weight of Clark's body on top of him, inflamed him and Lex rocked up with a whimper.

"Shit, Lex, Chloe, Mom and Dad are outside," Clark gasped, lifting his head.

Lex whined, "Need you, baby, please, please..." He thrust up hard, clutching Clark's ass tightly.

Clark sucked in a breath and groaned, "Oh God, Lex, shit." His teeth clenched and he rocked hard against Lex.

"Yes!" Lex gasped, pressure on his hardening cock just right. He shivered, Clark would take care of him, he knew it. His lover turned slightly, weight on one elbow. Quick fingers undid Lex's pants and slipped inside, soft touches bringing Lex to full aching erection. Clark's hand wrapped round his shaft and stroked, grip tight, pace fast. Lex gasped breathlessly, pushing hard into his lover's fist. "Fuck me," he begged.

"I promise, I'll fuck you later," Clark breathed, licking his ear, "But we're not going to be alone for long."

Lex whined, bucking up against Clark's furious pumping, balls tightening, hot pleasure shooting through him. His lover kissed his neck, then bit down gently and Lex groaned, shuddering his climax out into Clark's hand. The tension in his neck eased and Lex sighed in relief, even as he started to wonder if Clark really believed in him, what if he didn't want Lex any more and he was just putting him off? Lex shook his head, no, Clark _loved_ him, everything was going to be okay.

Clark cleaned him up hurriedly and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you," Clark whispered, "Get some rest, I'll just be gone a little while, Chloe's going to come up and talk to you, okay?"

"Okay," Lex sighed.

@>*~

"I just want..."

"I think you should stay here, Lex," Chloe interrupted him.

"Why?" Lex demanded, suspicion flaring, "Wait, you _knew_ ," Lex shook his head, how could he not have seen it? "You're in on this!"

"What? No!" Chloe denied quickly. Too quickly.

Lex shoved her hard across the loft, he had to get to his lover, they had to find out what was happening to him, prove he wasn't mad like his father had said. He rounded the farmhouse in time to hear the Kents telling Clark that he was delusional.

"You think you know people," Lex said sadly, praying that his lover didn't believe them, "And, uh, you realise it's all just a façade."

"Lex, we only want what's best for you," Martha Kent said softly.

Lex limped slowly over to his lover, snorting quietly. They never wanted anything but what they thought was best for _Clark_. "Save the cloying maternal posturing for your own son, Mrs. Kent." He stared up at Clark who looked guilty. Lex felt as though he might cry. "I heard what you said, plotting to put me in a lunatic asylum."

"I would never let them, Lex," Clark said firmly, his eyes bright with tears, worry and pain.

"I tried to stop him," Chloe panted as she burst round the corner.

Lex gasped, jerking away from his lover. "You're all watching me now?"

"Lex, I'm worried," Clark started.

"You think I'm not?" Lex snapped, "All these things are happening, I don't know what's going on..." He turned and started to walk away, "I need to find Morgan Edge."

"Lex, no!" Clark exclaimed.

Lex clenched his jaw angrily. How could Clark not support him _now_? After everything they'd been through, everything they'd said? "I thought you loved me," Lex whispered, barely registering the sheer shock on the faces of the Kents and Chloe.

"You know I do," Clark said without hesitation, despite a nervous glance at his parents.

"Then _help_ me," Lex sighed. "Choose now. Come with me or we're finished. I love you, Clark, but I can't be with you if you don't trust me now." His heart lurched painfully as he spoke, what if Clark didn't choose him?

"Clark!" Jonathan snapped, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Clark shrugged helplessly, "I love him, I have to go."

Lex breathed out heavily in relief, tears threatening to brim over. On top of everything else, losing Clark probably would have tipped him over the edge.

@>*~

Clark took him to their hideaway above The Talon after the disastrous visit to the warehouse and then the mansion. No sign of Edge, Darius alive... it was all so confusing, Lex didn't know what to do any more, he didn't know if he was crazy or not. But Lex did know he was scared. Terrified that his father would find him, that he might really be crazy... that he might lose Clark.

The door opened and Clark came in, carrying some food.

"Did anyone see you?" Lex asked quickly.

"Of course not," Clark said. "Come here, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Lex murmured.

Clark raised an eyebrow at him. "Lex," he said softly, "Please. I don't want to have to worry even more about you, okay?"

Lex froze. What was so important about the food that Clark was so insistent? "No, Clark," he said firmly.

"Lex, I mean it," Clark sat next to him, "You haven't eaten today, that's not going to help you."

"How could you do this?" Lex whispered, shaking his head in disbelief, pain wrenching at his heart.

"What?" Clark asked, "Do what?"

"Betray me like this." Lex felt sick, his head hurt and his heart was clenching. "You said you loved me."

Clark swallowed hard, eyes filling with pain. "Now I _know_ you're being drugged," he gasped. "How can you say that?"

Lex blinked. He didn't know what he was saying any more. This was Clark and Clark _loved_ him, he'd never hurt him, right? "Clark?" he whispered uncertainly.

His lover started to cry and pulled Lex onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Lex, I _love_ you. No matter what happens, I would never betray you or try to hurt you," Clark sobbed, "Please believe me."

"I..." Lex breathed in wishing he knew what to do. He clung to the one thing he'd always believed in, Clark. "I'm sorry, Clark," Lex whispered, laying his head on his lover's shoulder, "Please help me."

"Of course I will," Clark said quietly, his breath hitching. "I took that drug to Chloe, she's getting it tested."

Lex nodded. "Thank you." He sighed and wrapped his arms round his lover's neck, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted, stretched beyond his means. Clark gently rubbed his neck and Lex groaned quietly in relief.

"Your neck hurting?" Clark asked in concern.

"Mmm," Lex murmured, "So stiff."

"Come on, Lex." Clark lifted him into his arms and took him to the bed. He stripped Lex off and lay him down on his stomach. Gentle but firm fingers dug into his muscles, slowly but surely easing the knots in his neck and shoulders. Lex felt himself relax for the first time in days.

@>*~

Lex woke with a start, he felt like he was suffocating, something was holding him down. Panicking, Lex started to struggle.

"Lex, Lex, shh, it's okay." The constricting hold eased and Lex was able to turn and see Clark staring at him in concern. "It's only me."

"Clark?" Lex sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Clark asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Lex shrugged. He didn't feel much different, still confused, angry, in pain. Burrowing deep into Clark's arms, Lex tried to gain some comfort, some feeling of safety. His lover held him close, even when his cellphone went off.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said quietly, "It's not? But, it has to be!"

Lex raised an eyebrow. He didn't trust Chloe, but Clark was all he had to hold onto, he _had_ to believe in him.

"Okay, thanks Chloe." Clark sighed and put down the phone. "Dr. Foster isn't drugging you, it was just a sedative," Clark said quietly.

"No," Lex blinked and shook his head, "That's not possible."

"I know. It's okay, Lex," Clark whispered, "I'm going to go to the mansion and find out what's going on."

Lex frowned, trying to focus his mind, concentrate. "Please, Clark, don't leave me on my own," he said softly.

"I'll get Lana to come..."

"No!" Lex exclaimed, "I don't trust anyone but you, please, Clark." Clark frowned at him, but managed to look touched at the same time. "Please," Lex repeated hopefully.

"Okay, you can come with me," Clark sighed, "Just promise me that you'll let me take care of all of this, please?"

Lex blinked. Was that a good idea? "Clark, I," Lex started hesitantly, reaching out for his lover, "I really don't know if I'm going mad, I don't know what I might do." Clark took his hand and kissed it.

"Would it help if I was more _your_ Clark?" Clark asked quietly, "A little more Kally?"

"Yeah," Lex nodded slowly. It might help keep him more grounded.

"Okay," Clark said with a sad smile, "Will you eat something for me, while I get ready?"

Lex stiffened and swallowed, but nodded. Clark would _never_ hurt him, he had to believe that. He got up slowly, shakily, and went to sit on one of the couches. He opened a bottle of water and drank deeply. If he had drugs in his system, then he had to try and flush them out. Nibbling at the food Clark had brought him, Lex stared at his lover at the dressing table, sighing happily. Even though he was only applying a little make-up, watching it was so personal to them, so familiar, it calmed him somehow.

Hair straightened, eyes rimmed in black and lips shiny and stained a light purple, Clark smiled at him in the mirror and Lex smiled back softly. Drinking more water, he watched Clark dress in purple satin panties, tight, black jeans and a purple, long-sleeved t-shirt that outlined every muscle to perfection. He looked so sexy and all Lex's Clark. Despite everything, Lex felt a warm tingle in his groin. "Clark," he breathed.

Clark got up and moved to sit next to him, leaning close. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I think," Lex sighed, "I love you." He turned a little, reaching up to pull Clark close, pressing his lips to his lover's mouth softly. Clark moaned quietly, lips parting under his tongue and Lex sank into Clark's sweet, hot mouth, sighing happily. With a tiny whimper, Lex clutched tightly at Clark's hair, trying to tug him closer. Strong arms slid round his waist, lifting him up onto Clark's lap, denim covered, hard cock digging into his groin.

He felt electricity coursing through his spine and Lex thrust forward, cock pressed against solid belly. He shuddered, moaning against Clark's mouth. Somehow, he expected his lover to pull away, to refuse him. When Clark's hands slid down his back to his ass to rock him hard against his lover's stomach, Lex nearly cried in relief. Clark still wanted him.

Lex lifted his head, "Clark?"

"Mmm," Clark murmured, leaning against the couch so he could arch into Lex's thrusts.

"Wanna fuck me?" Lex drawled softly.

Clark's eyes snapped open, dilated pupils fixing on him. He licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah."

"How do you want me, baby?" Lex asked breathlessly, pushing his cock harder into Clark's. "Up against the wall? On my hands and knees."

Clark's hand clamped over his mouth and his lover took a shaky breath. "Over the back of the couch," he whispered, pushing Lex off his lap.

Lex groaned quietly, his entire body throbbing with need as his cock pulsed.

Clark stood, pulling Lex to his feet. "Go and stand behind the couch, put your hands on the back," Clark ordered him quietly.

A shiver tingled down Lex's spine, nerves flaring with want and lust, despite a tiny flicker of concern at being in Clark's power. No, Clark would never hurt him, he _had_ to remember that. He put his hands on the back of the couch, swallowing hard as Clark stood behind him, close enough to feel his body heat, but without actually touching him. "Clark," he whimpered, love overwhelming everything but his need for his lover.

"Hush, Lex," Clark whispered, "Let me take care of you."

Strong fingers stroked firmly over his shoulders and down his back. "So soft, my Lex, so beautiful. My poor love," Clark whispered, "I wish I could take away all the bad things that have happened to you." Hands slipped down to span his waist and Clark leaned down, pressing his chest against Lex's back, face nuzzling into his neck. Lex trembled as Clark pushed his groin against his ass, holding him in place, slowly licking his neck. "But then," Clark thrust up, "You wouldn't be you and I love you, just the way you are."

Lex gasped and tried to arch back, struggling against Clark's grip. His cock throbbed against the back of the couch, almost painful.

"I love you so much," Clark breathed, tugging at his boxer shorts. They slipped down to Lex's ankles and as Clark surged forward, he suddenly realised his lover was naked from the waist down and Clark's cock was latex-covered and sliding between the cheeks of his ass.

"Oh God," Lex breathed, bracing himself on the couch. "Please, Clark, fuck me," he said urgently. He needed to forget everything except Clark.

"Yes," Clark breathed, shifting till the head of his cock was pushing at the entrance to Lex's body. Lex tensed for moment, swallowing nervously. "Lex," Clark whispered, kissing his neck, "Relax for me."

Lex breathed out slowly, grunting as Clark pushed into him, slow but relentless, stretching him, surging into him until the burn gave way to pleasure. Lex gasped, dropping his head back onto Clark's shoulder as he arched into the stroke. His ass clenched down hard around the invading length and Clark groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Lex, that's good."

"Uh huh," Lex agreed breathlessly. He gasped again when Clark pulled back fast, his ass convulsing around nothing, then, suddenly being stretched wide again as Clark slammed forward into him. Lex groaned quietly, leaning further down the back of the couch. His lover paused for a moment, barely moving, just jerking back and forth, tiny gestures of movement that made Lex's prostate explode into sensation, electric pleasure pulsating down his spine, through his cock.

He was leaking precome all over the back of the couch, and for a split second all Lex could think was that he was glad he'd had them scotch-guarded. Lex giggled and pushed back hard.

"Oh God, Lex," Clark breathed. He pulled out a little further and plunged in hard and deep, hands gripping tighter, teeth nipping at Lex's neck.

"More," Lex begged. Clark moaned into his neck and wrapped his arms round Lex's chest, holding him up. Clark surged forward, shoving him hard against the couch as he started to move in earnest, long, smooth, deep strokes, pounding into him until Lex could feel the tension in him pushing down to coil in his gut, warm tingling gripping his balls. His cock ached for release and Lex gasped as Clark suddenly started to speed up.

"Yes," he breathed. Clark hammered into Lex's prostate and he barely bit back a scream as he came, his ass squeezing down around Clark's cock convulsively.

"Lex," Clark huffed into his ear, rocking up deep into him one final time. "I love you."

A sense of peace and calm filled Lex and he leaned back against Clark, feeling the painful tension ease out of his muscles. Clark crossed his arms over his chest, holding him up, holding him tightly. Lex let his eyes slide closed. "Love you too." He felt a lot better, Clark was his anchor in reality and that seemed so much stronger somehow. "Clark," Lex whispered, "Let's do this."

Clark nodded against his neck and kissed him softly before easing out of his ass carefully. Lex breathed out heavily at the sensation of loss. He got dressed slowly, drinking more water as he watched Clark pull on his panties and jeans again, covering up smooth, tanned legs. Lex smiled, remembering the opportunities he'd had to shave Clark. This was what he had to hold onto to hold it together. The memories of him and Clark together, little things that reminded him that he was loved and cared for.

Clark smiled at him and beckoned him forward. "I need to speed us out of here, Lex," he whispered, "So put your face in my neck, okay?"

Lex squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed worriedly. Not being able to see meant Clark could take him anywhere.

"Trust me," Clark whispered into his ear. Lex nodded and let Clark lift him into his arms. All of a sudden, wind gusted by them and then they stopped again.

"Mr. Luthor." Darius looked shocked.

Lex smirked, "How are you drugging me, Darius?"

"What?" his bodyguard stared at him, "I'm not..."

"Clark, if you wouldn't mind." Lex gestured and Clark smiled maliciously, grabbing Darius and twisting his arm up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Darius grunted.

Lex moved forward and relieved Darius of his gun again, pressing the barrel under Darius' chin.

"Lex!" Clark exclaimed.

"It's okay, Clark, we just don't have time for this," Lex said quietly. "Now, Darius, spill it, before I spill your brains all over the floor."

"The scotch, it's in the scotch," Darius gasped out.

Lex breathed out in relief and Clark smiled happily at him. "Who's paying you?" Lex demanded angrily.

"I don't know, I just have a phone number," Darius said quietly.

"You'd better use it then," Lex ordered, shoving the gun harder against Darius' throat. "Tell them that Clark wants paying off." Darius blinked but did as he was told. "Thank you." Lex drew back his arm and smashed the handle of the gun over the back of Darius' head.

"Lex," Clark gasped.

"He's been drugging me, Clark," Lex growled, "I _should_ kill him."

"But you won't," Clark said softly, lifting him up again.

"No, I won't," Lex smiled and kissed Clark's cheek gently. "For you, I won't."

Clark sighed, but smiled and gently urged Lex to bury his face in his neck again. They arrived at the barn and Clark put him down inside and out of sight.

"Promise me you'll stay here until I get back," Clark said quietly.

Lex sighed and nodded, "I promise, Clark." He watched his lover pace anxiously, then suddenly disappear. Lex bit his lip, rubbing his arms as he started pacing himself.

"Lex." Clark appeared right in front of him, making him jump. "Sorry. I've got it, let's go." Lex took a deep breath as his pounding heart slowed and he nodded. Clark swung him up into his arms and held him close. "It's Morgan Edge, so please, Lex, try and stay calm."

"No promises," Lex replied, anger making his neck hurt and his mind swirl.

Clark sighed, "Okay, but please remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

Lex smiled, pain easing a little. "Thank you," he whispered.

Clark ran them to Metropolis, stopping outside a plush suburban stone villa. "This it?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. Stay behind me," Clark whispered. Lex raised an eyebrow. "Oh, all right," Clark sighed, "At least be careful."

Lex snorted at his lover and opened the door, sneaking into the house. He just managed to avoid being seen by a bodyguard and continued forward, leaving Clark to deal with him. Lex wanted Edge. Hearing movement, Lex hid. Morgan Edge came round the corner and Lex grabbed him, holding the gun he hadn't let Clark take away from him, to his head.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill me, Edge," Lex hissed, pushing the larger man back the way he'd come.

"You think you could have escaped if I wanted to kill you?" Edge laughed. "Your father was the one who couldn't bear to lose another child, he was the one who came up with the idea of driving you crazy. He's gone soft," Edge snorted.

Lex swallowed hard. He had hoped, deep down, that his father hadn't been involved. "How do I know it wasn't all you?" he asked, clutching at straws.

"You think I'd be in digs like this if I hadn't cut a deal with your old man? Edge asked. "You got to admit, it's an elegant plan, just like when he was a kid. Either you crack so completely you can't form a complete sentence or anything you say sounds like the ravings of a madman."

Lex was so stunned he couldn't speak for a moment.

"But he doesn't have to win, Lex," Edge continued, "We can bring him down... together."

Lex smiled tightly, "I don't need you. Maybe I should just kill both of you."

Suddenly, Clark appeared and grabbed the gun off him. "No killing, Lex, please." Lex sighed, then frowned as his lover looked like he was going to throw up.

"Hi Kal, new look?" Edge smirked. "I had a feeling we'd see each other again." He raised his hand and Lex stared with horror at the glowing green beads. "That's why I've been carrying these around."

"Clark, run," Lex urged, but Clark doubled over, clutching his stomach. Edge punched him in the jaw, knocking Clark across the floor. "No!" Lex gasped. He looked round desperately as Edge beat up his weakened lover. Spotting the gun Clark had dropped, Lex grabbed it and shot Edge without hesitation.

"Thank you," Clark gasped.

Lex quickly slipped on the safety and stuffed the gun into his pants. "Don't thank me, Clark, help me get you out of here." He struggled to help Clark to his feet and hauled him from the room.

"You shot him," Clark gasped, standing straighter.

"I had to," Lex nodded to himself, he'd _had_ to, "He was a danger to you and I had no other choice."

"I know," Clark whispered, "It's okay, Lex, it's okay."

Lex sighed and nodded, stopping to hug his lover closer. The sound of a car starting made them both jump and Lex gasped.

"No, he can't escape, Clark," Lex whispered, and ran out of the house. He got in the way of the car shooting at Edge again.

"Lex!" Clark shouted, speeding into the path of the car. It smashed into him and Lex's heart stopped for a second. Until he realised that Clark hadn't even moved and the car was totalled.

"Oh my God," Lex gasped.

Clark pushed the car back and looked up worriedly. "Lex, quickly, someone's coming." Clark swept Lex into his arms and they speeded away.

end


End file.
